


Caught in a Loop

by SuperNatuGirL



Series: Of Angels and Demons [RanDilan AU Series] [1]
Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Angels, Demons, English Ver, F/M, Fallen Angel, Just hope, Might or might not have an Indonesian version, Semi rated for mature content, Sins, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: Rangga, a once pure angel, fell to earth because of Dilan and he - he should've been happy about that, right?Except that he doesn't. And Dilan is scared. For once in his life as a demon, Dilan is scared as fuck because maybe, maybe he knows exactly what is happening to him.Why a cursed demon like him is not happy that a pure angel like Rangga fell because of him.





	Caught in a Loop

 

It used to be a game of waiting. Waiting and waiting and _waiting_ for an angel to fall down to earth. It used to be that simple.

 

It takes time, _a_ _hell lot_ of time to convince Rangga to fall from heaven.

 

But when it happens? It happens _really fast._

 

To convince Rangga to fall is a long journey, almost impossible if it wasn't done by Dilan. Yes. Dilan, a demon, was given one seemingly _simple_ task by the 'high' demons below. The task to get close to a particular angel, be-friend him or something, and slowly convince him to fall. 

 

Walking down that road, Dilan knew it was a suicidal mission. No matter how it'll turn out, it'll still end badly and Dilan knows this since the very first time he saw just how _pure_ that angel is. He'd either get killed _before_ he accomplished his mission, _or after that._

 

(But he didn't care. Or at least he knew he didn't.)

 

Dilan wasn't even sure what was he waiting for. Was it for getting killed? Was it for the time when Rangga would fall?

 

What he is sure about, is that he was only _and innocently_ waiting for Rangga to just come down from heaven, just like he always do for about years now. But then instead of coming down, Rangga fell and —

 

The next thing Dilan knows? He was transported to some kind of room, thrown across it and pinned against the wall by an angel — no. A _fallen_ angel.

 

And he thought that, _yes. This is finally it. I knew it._

 

Dilan wasn't expecting a fallen angel claiming his mouth in a kiss, hands ripping his clothes to pieces and exploring every inch of his human body like there's no tomorrow.

 

[Did he thought too low of himself that he was expecting to be killed?

 

Maybe. Maybe because he was so low in the first place and what _he did_ was even lower]

 

Hell was expecting Rangga to fall, but he falls even deeper than anyone would've thought.

 

And really, between the very, _very_ heated kiss, he should've feel honored that an angel, once so pure like Rangga, would throw everything out of the window and fell because of someone like Dilan. The lowest of the low.

 

He should've been happy. Joyed by this. Because he's won, hell has won this time and he should've been celebrating this.

 

 _(Except that he doesn't.)_  

 

The kiss was rough. It was rougher than rough and there was teeth clinking and blood involved. There was nothing romantic about it. In fact, it was lust lust and lust. As he's still pinned on the wall, the way a very hot tongue like the heat of a thousand suns is now down his cold, _cold_ throat and —

 

Everything felt so right _yet_ so wrong at the same time. The fact that he is feeling something other than utter joy right now —

 

Dilan doesn't feel happy about any of this and the realization of it is scaring the living hell out of him.

 

(Rangga has fallen. He is falling deep and deeper down below and Dilan could feel himself falling even deeper.)

 

Every single touch this angel — fallen now, is doing to his body feels clearly like power. Yeah. Maybe, seeing that absolutely nothing about this whole thing feels soft and smooth and — Dilan is hurting. He is hurting real bad. His whole demonic form is hurting from Rangga's still devine powers.

 

But on top of all this things happening to him right now, there is one thing that he should be worrying about more than others. One.

 

The fact that the pain he is currently experiencing is not actually because a celestial presence is killing him, but the fact that it's doing the exact opposite. 

 

By Rangga's grace, angel or not, Dilan's demonic being is slowly getting purified. It hurts just because he is losing parts of him that makes him a demon. He is slowly losing the taint in his being.

 

(Dilan's presence is tainting Rangga's, and the same thing is happening to him because of the fallen's presence)

 

Dilan's fear is growing by the second. He wants to flee — leaving Rangga alone and off to a place where he couldn't be found and hopefully, do something to restore the taint of his being. He wants to. _He has to._

 

But then, a great part of him, getting purified or not, still want this.

 

He doesn't want the lust. But he wants something that could probably come out of this whole fucked up mess.

 

(for the first time in hundreds of years of his existence, Dilan feel love.

 

 

And he wants it so _bad_ ) 

 

Tainting and purifying — it's like getting caught in a loop with no chance of getting out.

 


End file.
